A Very Possible Father's Day
by Stormchaser90
Summary: KP Father's Day special for all the dads who read KP fanfiction. So enjoy this moment between father and daughter as the family go out and celebrate Father's Day, with the usual good times and total humiliation nation. Hope you enjoy this folks and have a nice day! Just corrected a few errors pointed out by CajunBear73 and Acoustic Dancer, huge thanks to you both.


_Disclaimer. I do not own any characters from the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney._

_Hey there everybody, so here it is a Father's Day KP fanfic with another nice short fanfic for you all. This is mainly for my dad and all the other dads who check this site out, so enjoy and feel free to leave a review at the end, it would be great to have feedback on this. Did it suck or was it great? That's what I would like to know._

**_Hi there, I just been pointed out by fellow writers about few errors so this fanfic will have a few minor changes made._**

**_Thanks to CajunBear73 for pointing out an error in Kimberly's age in the Father's Day card scene and Acoustic Dancer for pointing out spelling errors._**

**_Special thanks to CajunBear73, Acoustic Dancer, Loonytooncrazy, Mr. Wizard, Sentinel103 and EnterpriseCV-6 for reading and reviewing._**

* * *

_**This fanfic is set during Season 4 of Kim Possible.**_

The repetetive beep of the alarm clock broke the silence in the air, stirring Dr James Timothy Possible from a plesant dream of him spending time with a very young Kim, the feel of a soft set of lips pressing against his cheek further waking him up. Turning over, he opened his eyes and glanced at his auburn haired wife, her sapphire eyes illuminated by the ray of light shining through the gap in the drawn curtains.

"Morning sweetie," Ann said, moving in to plant another kiss, this time squarely on his mouth.

"Morning honey," James mumbled while kissing Ann in return.

"Happy Father's Day," She whispered, leaning over to switch the wailing alarm off.

Stretching his arms, Dr Possible sat up in bed and glanced at the clock, the time reading 7:02am. Ann got out of bed to put her cream dressing robe on over her night clothes, ready to head downstairs to make breakfast. Just as she was about to get to the door, she stopped when she heard a knock, followed by the voice of their daughter.

"Mom. Dad. Can I come in?"

"Sure can Kimmie-cub," James said, still lying in bed. It was actually a good idea that he stayed in bed, for what he saw surprised him so much that he would have buckled from the shock.

In her hands was a tray, with freshly cooked bacon, eggs, hash browns, a bowl of cereal and a mug of coffee in James favourite Captain Constellation mug. However his attention was on the recently cooked food that by some miracle Kim had cooked without disaster.

"Kimmie, I see you made...breakfast," James said, trying not to sound too amazed. "Er...how's the kitchen?"

"Fine dad," Kim said, with mock annoyance. "Seriously, it was no big and I'm not that bad a cook."

"Oh really?" James said, a sly smile on his face. Glancing over to Ann, she too knew something was up and glanced over by the bedroom door.

"Okay Ronald, we know you're there," Ann said, hearing a shuffle of footsteps.

"Aw man, how'd you know I was here?" Ron asked, stepping into the room. "Hey Mr D P, uh...Happy Father's Day."

"Thanks Ronald, very nice of you to say that but...er...should'nt you be home right about now?" James asked. "What on earth are you doing over here?"

"Yeah, about that. Well y'see, KP asked...well actually it was more like _**begged**__,_" Ron said, getting a slight nudge in the ribs from Kim. "Ow! Okay, _**asked **_to come and guide her on making your Father's Day breakfast. I just had to remind her of the basics such as correct temperature, the right amount to cook and taking out the egg shells she dropped in there before...well you get the idea."

"Well it was very nice of you to help Kimmie-cub out," James said, enjoying the attention he was getting as Kim placed the tray gently on his lap. "Mmm, smells good. So I assume since you were a supervisor, it was Kim that did the actual cooking."

"Sure did, well I had to take over for a little bit when she had to go to the..."

"RON!" Kim said, her cheeks going a slight hint of pink while giving Ron a 'seriously don't even think about saying it' glance.

James chuckled while he took a bite of the crispy bacon from the breakfast Kim made him and he had to admit, it was pretty darn good. From what he tasted, he was impressed that his daughter managed to cook something without having the fire department called over.

"This is great Kimmie, I love it," James said, beckoning Kim over to give her a hug. "And thank you Ronald for coming on over."

"No problemo Mr Dr P," Ron said. "Now I gotta jet, I promised mom to make something for dads breakfast."

"Alright, well nice seeing you," Ann said, waving goodbye. "Say hi to your folks for us."

"Sure will Mrs Dr P," Ron said, while Kim went over to him and hugged him gently. "Well see ya KP."

"See ya Ron," Kim said, kissing him softly on the cheek. "I _so_ owe you a naco."

Heading out the room, Ron was nearly knocked over by the twins who rushed in while still dressed in their pajama's. Jim was carrying a large rocket, while Tim held a complex looking remote in his hand.

"Sorry Ron!" They said in unison, racing to the bed and showing James the rocket. "Dad, we made this for you!"

"Why thanks sons, that's...wait a minute, isn't this that miniature model of the Keplar that was missing?" James asked, noticing the design of their gift. "The one that 'mysteriously' vanished from my desk two days ago?"

"Oops, sorry," They said, while Kim shot them a 'you're really for it' sort of look.

"Well, boys will be boys," James said, examining the modifications made. "..._aaand_ I see you decided to make it air worthy too."

"Tweebs, what is wrong with getting dad a tie for Father's Day?" Kim asked, having a strong feeling that their gift very likely did not bode well.

"A tie?" Jim asked, giving a snort of derision.

"That is so lame," Tim said, putting the remote on the bed, only for it to slip off and land on the floor. "Uh oh."

With a splutter, the engines of the rocket came to life and the mini-Keplar blasted off the bed and smashed through the window, flying off into the sky. Knowing they were in big trouble, the twins ran out the room while Kim rolled her eyes.

"A tie may be boring but it's so much safer," She said, dashing out the room after her brothers. "COME BACK HERE YOU TWEEBS!"

* * *

_**STORMCHASER90**_

_**PRESENTS**_

_**A VERY POSSIBLE FATHER'S DAY**_

* * *

James began putting his DIY tools back after boarding up the broken window, while Ann gave the twins the usual 'be responisble with rockets' lecture before grounding them for a week. Still he had to admit that they did do a good job with the flight stability and at least it made a safe landing, not exploding in a fireball after crashing into a neighbours garden or T.V. antenna like the last ones. With the damage to a minimum for only paying for a new window, this Father's Day was looking set to be the best ever and easy on the expenses.

Heading back upstairs to his room, James changed into his usual attire before heading back downstairs and going into the den to watch the morning news. The blank screen of the large plasma T.V. was replaced with a middle aged man, dressed smartly while sitting at the news desk, a friendly smile on his face.

"...and on the news today, the usual Father's Day sighting had been reported in Middleton today after citizens phoned local authorities on seeing a small rocket ship in the sky," He said. "We're now going over to action reporter Jenny May, who is on the scene right now."

The image then changed to a young brunette woman, wearing a smart light blue suit with a short mini skirt of the same color, standing in a neighbourhood that James realised was a few streets down.

"Thanks Brian," She said. "I'm standing here at Cole Drive where citizens reported another mysterious rocket that originated from Middleton. With this strange occurance happening for the sixth consecutive year, all the residents in this local area have been up early to witness its flight. Some have even climbed up on their homes and set up lawn chairs to watch..."

Kim entered the room with her brother's, noticing the news and sat down next to their father, with Ann joining them shortly after.

"...this strange and often destructive Father's Day tradition. Unlike the previous years which resulted in damages an average of $300 over the past six years, this rocket seemed to have caused no known damages whatsoever, making this the least destructive Father's Day rocket sighting yet. This is Jennifer May, wishing all the dads and my own a very happy Father's Day, reporting for Channel 6 news."

"Woah, six years in the news already?" Jim asked, surprised at how long they been making Father's Day rockets.

"The legend lives on," Tim said, high fiving his brother.

James couldn't help but smile at the memory of the first rocket the twins made for Father's Day, back when they were eight years old they had converted their old Captain Constellation toy rocket ship into a real flying version using several components they claimed to have found lying around the house, which in their case was dismantling the toaster, T.V. remote and Kim's alarm clock to make it work. When it was launched inside the house it rebounded off the walls in the kitchen before flying out an open window and exploding in mid-air, a few coats of paint and a new oven were needed. Despite it being destructive, James was proud that his sons managed to do something that young and besides, he remembered doing something a little similar when he was their age.

"Well, we better get ready kids," James said, not wanting to waste the day. "I got a trip to the Middleton Space Museum planned today, then tonight we'll have a nice family BBQ."

"Sound's spankin," Kim said, although not too keen on going to a museum it was a special for her father.

Heading outside to the family car, Kim saw her next door neighbour mowing the lawn, wearing a hawaiian shirt, beige shorts and a straw hat.

"Hi Mr Bailey," Kim said, getting a wave back as she got into the family car. Pulling out of the driveway, they drove on down the street to enjoy the rest of the day.

**-KP-**

_Middleton Space Museum_

Arriving at the Middleton Space Museum, the family began to enjoy the exhibits while Kim silently prayed on the inside that her dad wouldn't take her on the Captain Constellation simulation ride, the one for ages 5-8. It was going well so far, looking at the exhibits on Halley's Comet, the Go Comet, Zebrahead Nebula, Andrew's Meteor, the CB-73 space probe and many more.

Kim was looking at an exhibit on neighbouring galaxies when she realised to her potential embarrassment that her father did want to ride the simulation ride, with his little Kimmie-cub.

"Dad, don't you think I'm a little...old to be going on that ride?" Kim asked, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "And I'm not really into Captain Constellation either."

"Nonsense Kimmie-cub, if the other adults are going on with their kids then the ride must be suited for everyone," James said, as he saw other adults getting on the ride. "Besides what's not to like? You just sit back and imagine you're travelling at lightspeed around the galaxy. What about you boys? Want to join?"

"Nah, we're feeling pretty ill," Tim lied, holding his stomach and putting on a decent performance.

"We must have ate too much when we grabbed lunch," Jim added, followed by a fake weak groan as he clasped his abdomen.

"I'll keep an eye on them," Ann said, smiling. "Just in case they decided to wander off and improve the exhibits."

"Okay Ann," James said, putting his arm around Kim. "Looks like it's just us kiddo."

"No, wait dad!" Kim said, as her father took her hand and led her towards the simulation ride, realising it she was doomed to ride it again.

The twins had to clasp their hands over their mouths to stifle their laughter while Ann gave the boys a 'you're not really ill at all' glance, trying her hardest to not laugh. As Kim neared the ride and saw young kids in line with their father's, she hoped the Kimmunicator would go off to give her a mission, only to realise that it was not in her pants pocket. Glancing around in panic, she saw her brother's holding it in a taunting way, their grins silently infuriating her.

_They are so gonna get it later,_ Kim thought. _Okay, relax, maybe the ride might not be so bad like last...oh who am I kidding, this is total humilation nation!_

After waiting in line for about an hour, they finally boarded the ride and sat down on the seats, Kim's eyes widening when she realised the one she sat on was slightly damp.

_Please be soda or sweat, please be soda or sweat, please be soda or sweat,_ Kim thought frantically, hoping her pants weren't ruined. Once all the seats were filled with young kids and their parents, some shooting some odd glances at Kim and her dad, very cheesy fanfare music played through the speakers and Captain Constellation appeared on the view screen before them.

"Greetings young cadets," The cartoon Captain Constellation said. "Are you ready to join me on a trip around the galaxy?"

"YEAH!" The kids yelled, along with the parents and Dr Possible, while Kim just managed a silent 'yippee'.

"Alright boys and girls, heeere we go!"

Suddenly the ride played even cheesier hero music, which her father began to hum along to her horror, while the kids enjoyed and laughed as the ride began to tilt up and down and side to side, matching the direction of which the awful B-Movie style film the simulation ride played. Kim remembered enjoying this a lot before when she was a kid, despite not being a big Captain Constellation fan she found the idea of zooming around the galaxy to be fun. But times had considerably changed a lot, ever since she started a little something called puberty, which she found it hard to believe that in some cases her dad didn't even notice. She actually began to wonder if he had selective eyesight or something else that made him still treat her like a kid. She would have to have a word with him, after she endures teenage torture.

_5 seemingly long minutes later_

Kim left the ride with her dad, noticing the Tweebs were sniggering, stopping only when Kim leaned dangerously close to them.

"Sleep with one eye open tonight," Kim whispered to them, grinding her teeth. "'Cause I'm feeling nasty!"

"C'mon, give us a break," Jim said. "Besides, it's not like you're the only embarrassed teen in Middleton."

"Oh yeah, name one," Kim said in a challeging tone of voice, arms crossed.

_Over at Bueno Nacho_

Sitting at a booth with her family, Bonnie Rockwaller and her sisters did their best to put up with the embarrassing antics of their parents, who were chuckling merrily while putting on the tiny cardboard sombreo hats on their heads.

_This cannot get any worse,_ Bonnie thought, as she tried to get through Father's Day.

Ned made his way over to their table, carrying their orders on a large tray as part of the Father's Day special service.

"Here's your order," Ned said. "Anything else I can get you?"

"Sure," Bonnie's father said. "You have any of those coloring in pictures for the kids? Although she's a big girl, our little Bonnie still likes to..."

"DAD! NO!"

_Back at Middleton Space Museum_

"Hmm, well I got nothing," Jim said as he struggled for an answer, while Tim shrugged.

With a sigh, Kim knew that what was done, was done and she could never change what happened. Deciding to enjoy the rest of the Museum with the fam, Kim thought about talking to her father after the BBQ and try explaining to him that she was far too grown up for the Captain Constellation Cosmic Cruise ride, without hurting his feelings, especially on Father's Day. Treating this sitch like any other mission, she had to procceed very carefully.

**-KP-**

_Possible Home_

Once the trip to the museum was over, the family made their way back home, getting stuck in traffic. To lift their spirits, James suggested singing 99 Bottles of Rootbeer, which was more embarrassment to endure. After an hour of being stuck in the car, they finally made it back so they could start the BBQ. While James cooked the food in his Captain Constellation apron, Kim went up her room to find the custom card she had made for Father's Day. Ever since she once had to look after Rufus, who swallowed a chip that every villain hunted for which turned out to be for greeting's cards, they had owed her big time and offered her to have any greeting cards made for free of charge. Noticing that someone had come up, Kim saw her mother by the stairs of her attic bedroom, smiling softly.

"So you're hiding from more potential embarrassment?" Ann asked, while Kim took out a card from her desk drawer.

"No, actually I was getting my card out for dad," Kim explained, showing her mother the picture on the front. "So what do you think?"

Kim knew it would have the desired effect on dad when she saw tears of happiness welling up in her mother's eyes as she saw the picture on the front, opening it up to see the message inside which made her wipe her eyes on a sleeve.

"That is really beautiful Kim," Ann said, handing the card back to Kim. "He'll love it."

"I know he will," Kim said, heading downstairs with her mother to the backyard. With the smell of grilled burger's and sausage's making Kim's mouth water, she decided to wait until after the family meal to give him his card. While enjoying the dinner, James was making sure to savour the day until it was time to return to work the next day. Going easy on the food, Kim didn't want to put on any weight and had a burger with a lot of side salad while the twins pigged out.

With the sun starting to set, the evening clouds were a mix of pinks, oranges and reds that ended the perfect Father's Day. Heading into the den after cleaning up the mess from the BBQ, Dr Possible was looking forward to playing Stratagories when Kim decided that now was the time.

"Dad, listen...can I have a word?" Kim said, sitting down on the couch and patting a space next to her.

"Sure Kimmie-cub, what's on your mind?" He asked.

"Y'see, I wanted to talk to you about me...being well...grown up and all," Kim said, trying to find a easier way of putting it. "Dad, y'know today that with you and me going on that ride was supposed to be fun?"

"Well I enjoyed it," James said, with a chuckle. "Oh, that thing never seems to get old with me. Besides if adults can ride on it then anyone can."

"Yeah, well...the thing is," Kim said. "It did with me. C'mon dad, I'm nineteen and soon I won't be a teen anymore."

James fell silent at what he heard, a heavy sigh escaping from him as he glanced down at the floor. He knew she was getting older and that he still tried to do activities which were way to childish for her, although he did have his reasons. Kim's graduation was coming up and with high school finished for her, she would soon be moving out the house to go to college.

"I'm sorry Kimberly," He sighed. "You're right. You are far too grown up to be doing these things, but it's just that I'm...well, worried that we won't be spending much time together."

"Dad, we still can spend time together," Kim said, placing a hand on his. "We just have to cut back on the kid activities...a lot. We can still do stuff together, but it has to be more suited around my age. Besides the whole graduation thing is no big, I'm just making another big step in life."

Leaning forward and kissing him gently on the cheek, Kim handed her father a small envelope in his hands before wrapping him in a loving hug.

"Happy Father's Day dad," Kim said.

"Thanks Kimberly," James said, opening the envelope. "Now what sort of card is..."

He stopped when he noticed the picture on the front was a family photo, an older one of both himself and Ann when they were younger. In her arms, Ann held the two newly born twins while sitting on James lap was a smiling four year old Kimberly, wearing a teal dress while her hair was done up in pigtails. A tear threatening to fall, he opened up the card and read the message inside, touched by her words.

_To my loving father_

_The world may_

_keep on turning_

_and change_

_from day to day_

_but memories_

_of times_

_with you_

_never fade away._

_Love Kim x_

"Thanks Kimmie-cub," James said, hugging his daughter back as he struggled to find the words. "That...that is really wonderful. Now I uh...take it that you are a little old for family game night?"

"Oh am I never too old for boardgames," Kim answered. "Strategories sound really good right now."

Heading over to the shelf and taking the board game off, the family gathered round the coffee table in the den and started to play.

**-KP-**

Later on in the evening, while Kim was getting ready for bed, her bedroom phone rang. Knowing who it was, calling to say goodnight she picked up the phone.

"Hey Ron," Kim said.

"Hey KP, so how did your day go?" Ron asked.

"Aside from spending five minutes on a kiddie ride at the museum, it went pretty well. How'd it go with your folks?"

"Well, let's just say that Han made things a little too lively today at the Lowerton Petting Zoo," Ron said, Kim hearing him shuddering down the phone. "For a toddler, she actually knows how to ride a sheep bronco style."

"Is she okay?" Kim asked.

"Well the sheep is pretty traumatised from the incident," Ron joked, causing Kim to giggle. "Nah, I'm kidding. Hanna is fine, not a single scratch on her."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah, so how'd it go with your folks then?"

"Same as last time," Kim said. "Middleton Space Museum. Going on the Captain Constellation ride. Then a family BBQ followed by a game of Strategories."

"Oh man, you went on the Captain Constellation ride?" Ron asked. "That makes it...let's see...fourteen years."

"Got that right," Kim said, remembring the humiliation. "At least dad promised me next year to see one of those educational films at the planetarium. So I guess that ends the Cap Constellation tradition. Well it's getting late so I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya tomorrow KP," Ron said, before he suddenly sounded excited. "Oh wait! don't hang up just yet, I just remembered something you would love to hear!"

"What is it?"

"Well before we went to Lowerton, we had to stop by Bueno Nacho for lunch...and well...KP, you will never guess who I saw!"

"Okay, who?" Kim asked, listening as Ron told her a name and a certain embarrassing detail about her rival on the cheersquad, a sly grin forming on her face. "Really? Well the squad are going to love to hear this."

**The End**

* * *

**SC90'S Short Story Follow Up**

**THANKS FOR READING, YOU SO TOTALLY ROCK! SERIOUSLY, YOU DO!**

Hey there everyone and to all the dads who are reading this in both the UK and the US. Hope you all are having a great Father's Day, and I hope you all enjoyed this Father's Day special. Yeah it was a bit sweet at the end but meh, that's Disney for you guys. Now you may have noticed a few KP references in this fanfic, along with other ones but for those who may have missed them, well I got them pointed out right here in a section I like to call...

_**Stormchaser90's Amazing Geek Vault of Facts!**_

The KP cooking gag, well that's a no brainer for KP fans as a knowing nod to the Season 2 episode Two To Tutor.

The title of this fanfic, is a play on the KP episode A Very Possible Christmas.

When Jennifer May called the news anchor 'Brian', that was a nod to KP writer Brian Swenlin, who wrote the KP episodes Downhill, The Fearless Ferret, Steal Wheels, the legendary Emotion Sickness episode, Ill Suited, Mad Dogs and Aliens, Oh No! Yono! and co-wrote the Season 4 finale Graduation with Thomas Hart.

Cole Drive, which Jennifer May was reporting at is a nod to actor Gary Cole, famous as Mr Dr P.

Jennifer May is a very unique OC of mine, a character who is going to be used in a novel that I am writing which I hope to get published during my university years. The character is actually a action news reporter who not only has made a appearance here but is mentioned in The Go Conspiracy, (later making a appearance too). During my training as a writer and also a novice screen-writer I learned that when creating a character for a TV show or film, it is important to model the character on an actor or actress you want to play the character. I did the same for Jennifer May, designing her on the actress Christy Carlson Romano.

The part where Kim says hi to Mr Bailey was a nod to KP director Chris Bailey, who directed all the Season 1 episodes before Steve Loter and other directors took over until Season 3 and 4 in which Steve became the director for remaining episodes. A shame really since Chris Bailey went on to become Animation Director of Garfield, Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties and Alvin and the Chipmunks...oh dear.

The Space Museum had very notable references with one or two you may not have gotten. Go Comet is another no brainer, Zebrahead Nebula is a parody of the Horsehead Nebula, Andrew's Meteor is named after my dad and the CB-73 space probe is a nod to fellow KP fanfic writer CajunBear73 who made me feel very welcomed when I first started KP fanfiction and joined the site.

The episode Adventure's in Rufus Sitting is referenced here too.

Also made a reference to the episode Graduation as well.


End file.
